LEGALMENTE ¿MI NOVIA?
by Iori Yagami CCH V. Misaki T
Summary: kenshin recibe la visita de una chica que conocio durante su entrenamiento con hiko... traera sorpresas nuevas y Kaoru enloquese al enterarse de que su kenshin esta en brazos de otra... kenshin se dara cuenta del amor q siente por kaoru?
1. Chapter 1

Ahora un fic de RUROUNI KENSHIN espero les guste

**¿legalmente….mi novia?**

**Cap1:HATSUMOMO**

Una jovencita de la edad de Kenshin se para en el dojo kamiya kashin

-es aquí…

En ese momento sale Tae con un cesto de ropa

-oh buenos días… ¿buscas a alguien?

-si… Amm si no es mucha molestia… ¿podría llamar a Kenshin?

-claro… ¡ken-san te buscan aquí a fuera!

-si Tae ¡hazlo pasar!

La chica se paso al dojo y miro a Kenshin bastante ocupado tendiendo ropa

-¿en que te puedo ayudar amigo?

-jajajaja… tanto tiempo y… ¿ni siquiera mandas una carta para saber si estas bien?

Kenshin volteo al oír aquella voz tan sensual y pacifica

-hatsumomo… ¿en verdad eres tu?

La muchacha desenvaino una sonrisa

-hace mucho que no te veía hatsumomo

-si verdad a veces los años que pasan son pocos pero… la realidad es eterna

Kenshin sonrió

-¿Qué haces en Tokio?

-Bueno quería saber de ti… platique con tu maestro y me dio esta dirección… ¿es tuyo este dojo?

-no para nada es de una amiga… se llama Kaoru lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudar con los quehaceres de la casa

-vaya lo entiendo bien… sabias que mi templo siempre esta abierto para ti… cuando quisieras regresar

-si Hatsumomo pero a mi me gusta estar aquí con mis amigos…

-esta bien eso es lo de menos… lo que me importa es que estas bien y eso me tranquiliza

-jajajaja perdón por preocuparte así

-y dime Kenshin haz tenido novia?

-prefiero no hablar de eso… ¿y tu?

-yo… he esperado… desde que tenia 14 años

-¿a que te refieres con eso?

-TE Amo…

Kenshin dejo de tender la ropa al escuchar aquellas palabras de su amiga de la infancia…

CONTINUARA

CAP2: RECUERDOS


	2. Chapter 2 recuerdos

CAP2: RECUERDOS

Kenshin miro a su dulce amiga con ojos que mostraban confusión

-pero ¿Qué haz dicho Hat… tu y yo somos amigos

La chica lo miro algo triste

-desde que te conocí en la montaña… jamás deje de pensar en ti

(Flash back)

Kenshin se encontraba recogiendo hongos para la cena… su expresión se notaba algo enojada

-Algún día Hiko me las pagara

Dijo el pelirrojo mirando al cielo… en ese momento vio que algo se movía detrás de una arbusto

"ay no creo que me vio"

Dijo en su mente una niña con kimono blanco y dos coletas…

Cuando se volvió a asomar no lo vio

-¿se abra ido?

-¿hola a quien supones que buscas?

La chica volteo y vio al chico que hace apenas unos segundos s e encontraba en frente suyo

-¡ayayay!

-¡oh perdóname en verdad que no era mi intensión asustarte!

Kenshin miro la extraña manera en que vestía la chica

-hola soy Kenshin y tu… ¿eres la sacerdotisa verdad?

La chica ascendió con la cabeza

-perdón por espiarte

-no te preocupes… ¿quisieras ser mi amiga?

-¡claro me encantaría!

(fin de flash back)

Kenshin miro con asombro a la joven

-Desde ese momento me fue imposible dejar de pensar en ti… cuando el maestro Hiko te prohibió verme otra vez…

(flash back)

La chiquilla soltó una lagrima al ver al joven aprendiz reírse con su vecina la hija de un mercader: Sayuri Kamakura… la chica se alejo y el samurái se acerco con una sonrisa

-Esta Sayuri es súper linda

-¿te gusta?

Dijo la chica con algo de terror en los ojos

-no… solo digo que ha de ser una gran chica…

La chica agacho la cabeza a lo cual el joven samurái dejo atónito

-¿te ocurre algo Hatsumomo?

-es solo que… he amado a un muchacho desde que lo vi y… soy incapaz de decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos

Kenshin mordió una manzana que le había dado Sayuri

-bueno la mejor manera de decir esas cosas es a la cara… sin rodeos

La chica miro a Kenshin y la sonrojes invadió su dulce rostro… acerco lentamente su cara hacia la del chico y sus labios se juntaron con los de Kenshin… el se quedo sorprendido pero embriagado con el perfume del cerezo recibió ese beso con afecto cuando…

-¡Kenshin!

Kenshin volteo y miro a su maestro… el maestro jalo a Kenshin

-¡Hatsumomo!

-¡Kenshin!

(fin de flash back)

-desde ese día… sentí que podía volver a nacer

En ese momento unos pasos se oyeron en la puerta

-¡Kenshin regrese!

Kenshin volteo y miro a Kaoru que miraba a la chica que estaba junto a Kenshin… Kenshin miro a Hatsumomo y luego a Kaoru… Esto tendrá un desenlace fatal…

Cap3: MIO


	3. Chapter 3 mio

**Capitulo 3 Mío**

Kenshin no supo que hacer… Kaoru le dio las cosas a Yahiko para que fuera a dejarlas se aproximo a Hatsumomo y con una mirada sorprendida ambas dijeron

-¿Quién es ella?

Kenshin se dirigió hacia ambas

-Hola Kaoru… bueno ella es Hatsumomo una amiga de mi infancia…. Pero es hora de que se vaya

Dijo Kenshin empujando a la chica

-espera… es acaso que no quieres que esa chiquilla sepa de lo nuestro?

-Mira Hatsumomo este no es el momento mí el lugar

Kaoru miro a Kenshin con algo de confusión

-Amm Kenshin en verdad me gustaría saber quien es ella y que hace aquí en el dojo

Kenshin agacho la cabeza y después mostro una sonrisa nerviosa

-Veras Kaoru ella es mi novia Hatsumomo

Kaoru miro torvamente a Kenshin; Kenshin se espero lo peor pero en vez de eso…

-¡hahahaha si claro!

-Pero Kaoru es en serio…

Dijo Kenshin algo angustiado por la reacción de Kaoru

-Bueno si no puedes creerle… creo que debes ver esto

Y Dicho eso Hatsumomo beso a Kenshin… Kaoru dejo de reír y las lágrimas empezaron a formularse en su rostro

-Creo… que no mentías…

Dijo Kaoru con una cara llena de tristeza y mientras las lagrimas escapaban de su rostro

-Me alegro por ti… Kenshin

Dijo Kaoru tratando de sonreír

-¿estas segura? Aquellas lágrimas parecen otra cosa

-oh Kenshin

Kaoru se hecho a correr hacia el dojo

-¡Kaoru aguarda!

Grito Kenshin que iba a alcanzarla… pero pronto Hatsumomo lo jalo de la mano

-Kenshin ella debe entender que tu eres mío… Déjala

Kenshin miro a Hatsumomo y después la dirección a la que Kaoru se había dirigido… ¿Qué pasara ahora?

CAP4: IMSOMNIO


	4. Chapter 4 insomnio

Cap4: Insomnio

Todo el dojo se encontraba silencioso… la noche era oscura y silenciosa Kaoru se fue a dormir… ella soñaba algo hermoso… soñaba que estaba en un gran templo, con todos sus amigos, ella estaba con un vestido de novia muy bonito, Kenshin se encontraba a su lado… todo parecía maravilloso hasta que…

-Yo no quiero hacer esto

Dijo Kenshin levantándose, Kaoru se sorprendió ante tal afirmación de Kenshin

-pero… Kenshin…

-No te amo Kaoru… a quien verdaderamente amo es a Hatsumomo

-Pero...¿Porque?

-Tu no eres como ella… ella es linda tu solo eres una chica gruñona

En ese momento Hatsumomo llego y se llevo a Kenshin de la mano mientras que Kaoru no podía hacer nada… En ese momento Kaoru se despertó de un brinco

-¡Kenshin! ¡nooo!

Dijo saltando de la cama… sus ojos se formularon de lagrimas

-No Kenshin, tu no te puedes quedar con ella, y mas sabiendo que yo te amo…

En ese momento Kaoru salió de su cuarto y se acerco al de Kenshin que aun mantenía la luz encendida

-No quiero que Kaoru se sienta mal por mi culpa

-Vamos Ken, ella es solo una niña tonta que no abe diferenciar de lo que es el amor y el afecto

-¿a que te refieres?

-Mira a legua se ve que ella te ama, pero creo que esta confundida… Digo como no estarlo, es una chiquilla engreída que solo quiere llamar la atención

-Hatsumomo no te permito que hables así de Kaoru… ella es muy amable conmigo

-¿y solo por eso no te vas de aquí?

-este es mi hogar… ella me dio la bienvenida

Kaoru al escuchar esto sonrió… tal vez Kenshin si la amaba

-mira haremos esto.. Regresaremos a Kioto ¿si? Así Kaoru no estará triste

Esto por ultimo hizo que Kaoru se sorprendiera

-Creo que si… es lo mejor ¿verdad Hat?

En ese instante Kaoru abrió la puerta

-¡No Kenshin!

-Kaoru…

-No te vayas… no te vayas he sufrido mucho cada que partes… no creo superarlo nuevamente

Dijo Kaoru abrazando a Kenshin… Hatsumomo mira furiosa esta escena ¿Qué decisión tomara Kenshin?

CAP5:ADIOS


	5. Chapter 5 ADIOS

Cap5: Adiós

Kaoru abrazo a Kenshin, pero Hatsumomo la miro furiosa

-No debes irte… y menos ahora… tu eres importante para mi…

Dijo Kaoru recargándose en el pecho del espadachín

-Lamento informarte que el es mi novio, y nos iremos a Kioto lo quieras o no Kaoru

-Te equivocas Hatsumomo Kenshin se…

-Hatsumomo tiene razón… no podemos quedarnos aquí en tu casa, así que nos iremos a Kioto donde esta el templo de ella…

"_El día en que tu te fuiste… yo llore mucho y ahora te vas para siempre de mi vida"_

En ese momento Kaoru se desmayo… Mas tarde vemos el cuarto de Kaoru

-Ah… pero… ¿Qué paso?

En ese instante Kenshin se despertó

-¿Kenshin pero que haces aquí?

-Vaya, al fin despiertas, nos diste un buen susto Kaoru

-Todo fue un sueño…¡Ah que maravilla!

-Ojala fuera así…yo me iré con Hatsumomo a Kioto

-Te iras… ¿pase lo que me pase… te iras?

-Kaoru tu eres mi amiga… tal vez… tal vez si yo no hubiera sido tan cobarde… ahora tu y yo estaríamos juntos sin Hatsumomo que nos lo impidiera… aun así Kaoru… no puedo seguir en el dojo

-¡Pero porque? Tu eres de mi familia te di la bienvenida después de tu pelea Con Shishio!

-Si… pero… entiéndeme que tu siempre haces sacrificios por mi… y yo? Solamente te hago llorar

-No gigas eso me salvaste de Giney, del falso battousai… siempre me salvas

-Kaoru… debo irme

En ese momento Kenshin se salió del cuarto de Kaoru… Kaoru se puso a llorar… mas tarde…

-¿te iras?

-Si Amigo…

-¿pasaras a ver a Kaoru?

-Si Yahiko despídete por mi de Sanosuke ahora que esta afueras de la ciudad ¿lo harías?

-Si Kenshin

-Ahora si me disculpas iré con Kaoru

-Si esta bien

Kenshin se dirigió al cuarto de Kaoru y toco la puerta

-¿Kaoru?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno yo…

-No tienes que despedirte Kenshin…

-Claro que debo Kaoru…

-Pues adiós

En ese momento Kaoru le dio una carta a Kenshin

-¿Qué es esto?

-Cuando te acuerdes de mi léela

-Así lo hare… Kaoru

En ese instante Kenshin beso a Kaoru en los labios

-Te extrañare… mi querida Kaoru

En ese instante Kenshin salió del cuarto y dejo a Kaoru llorando… ¿Qué pasa Kaoru? Kenshin se va… ¿Qué harán ambos ahora que sus caminos se separan?

CONTINUARA…

Cap7: Visita de un Ángel


End file.
